1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning tool with a bristle body on the underside of which a bristle set is fixed and on the top side of which a handle is removably fixed.
2. The Prior Art
It is known from German Laid-open Patent Application DE-OS No. 26 45 255 to fix a handle support on the bristle body of a scrub brush, broom or the like in a manner such that it has two pincerlike protrusions which enter corresponding recesses extending crosswise to the longitudinal direction of the bristle body and are undercut dovetail-like. The handle is pressed against the top side of the bristle body by this support and the entire handle support is removably fixed to the bristle body.
A cylinder-shaped brush is known from German Laid-open Patent Application DE-OS No. 20 46 347, having an extruded pipe-shaped hollow body with an undercut slit in which is fastened, by means of corresponding locking strips, a separate bristle carrier to be laid around the hollow body.
From German Utility Model DE-GM No. 85 02 549 is known a round headed brush made of plastic, for example a toilet brush, a bottle brush, a hair brush, a carpet beater roller or the like, the center area of which is in the form of a pipe and has a one piece end section in the form of a handle. The pipe is closed at the other end. Bristle bundles are welded and/or fastened by injection to the pipe section and, if required, to an end piece.
It is known from German Laid-open Patent Application DE-OS No. 35 01 098 to extrude hollow bristle bodies.